emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3373 (11th February 2003)
Marlon's quiet night at the Woolpack hots up, Jack does everything he can to help a friend in need, and Len and Ollie start a new chapter in their lives. Plot The village is a hive of activity as the final preparations are under way for Tricia and Marlon’s Valentine wedding. Things have gone to plan so far and Marlon is still none the wiser to the events that are about to unfold. He is more concerned by Steph’s strange behaviour. Convinced she is up to her old tricks, Marlon has plucked up the courage to tell Tricia and is determined to get to the bottom of her fishy behaviour. Meanwhile the villagers are struggling to keep the groom to be in one place, but after a few alcoholic bribes, a well-lubricated Marlon settles in for a night at the pub. Little does he know he’s in for a little more than the average night at the boozer – as Rodney has organised a stripper of his stag night! Tricia is distraught as she admits to Alan that she has sold her wedding dress to contribute to escalating costs. Steph is proud as her daughter puts on a brave face, admitting she’d be happy to walk down the aisle in her dressing gown if she had to. As the Estate Manager to the Tates’ land, Jack is forced to sit down with Wilf to discuss the repayments of his rent arrears. Having done everything in his power to stop the Butlers being evicted from the land, Jack is deeply disappointed when Wilf explains he plans to quit the farm and move on. It's a fresh start for Ollie and Len as they unpack their belongings in their new home. Gradually coming to terms with her loss, Ollie smiles as she places a framed photo of Angie on the mantle piece. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Stokes - Sheree Murphy *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Wilf Butler - Peter Armitage *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Home Farm - Office *The Antique Barn - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Public bar, kitchen and men's toilets *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Stripper Jenna is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,330,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes